The Dead and the Living
by xXxQueenxXxDangelxXx
Summary: I shall now continue the after story of Yugi and co. as well as Jaden and co! After a year from the graduation Of DA Syrus and his brother witness something extraordinary... what will happen now? What does the mystery girl mean? sorry if some facts don't add up to the story however with me rewatching the whole thing really quickly i way have confused some stuff! plz stay with me!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything!**

**If you haven't watched Yu-Gi-Oh! GX episodes 179/180 then go back and watch the ending subbed episode which were not released in dub however i will use names of the characters from the manga for Yu-Gi-Oh! and the eng dub for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX **

**so plz stay with me k?**

* * *

Syrus was visiting his brother at the hospital again. It was almost a year after graduation and his own career as a duelist was in full swing. Zane was recovering and the doctors said that he will soon be able to duel again. As he was about to enter the room a nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry but your brother's room was changed..."

"Really? Why?"

"There was... some one else who got into trouble with underground duels so he's got a room mate now!" she smiled but something was suspicious.

"Okay."

He had to go down a couple of corridors to reach the room.

As he entered he was his brother reading a book with his deck neatly lying by his side. The curtain separating him and his room mate was closed. He turned his face to his brother and smiled warmly, a smile that Sy thought his brother lost.

"Good morning, Syrus."

"Nice to see you too, Zane."

As they discussed the plans Syrus had laid out for him he continuously apologised for not being able to stay by his brothers side.

Soon enough the curtain slid open as the room mate decided to join the conversation.

"Well I know how ya feel, I had to abandon the archeological site because i got hit by a rock and when I woke up I was in an underground duel..." he said to Syrus with great disappointment.

Sy couldn't believe his eyes as right in front of his was THE King of DUELISTS! Yugi MUTOU!

"What? cat got your tongue?"

Syrus did not know how to react as it was so strange to see the legend in flesh in such a situation. His side of the room was filled with puzzles, crosswords and sudoku books. the two piles were marked as _fresh_ and _done._ Yugi noticed Syrus' curiosity.

"Don't mind that, my friends are doing their best to keep me here and the only way is to keep me occupied... so they bring a magazine or two around everyday... They know me too well. Say, Zane, your brother is a really shy guy huh?'

Syrus looked at his brother waiting for support.

"I know Sy. I was surprised to when i found out that this guy is such a chatter head.

"So, why are you into archeology?"

"Well you see this," he said as he point to a upside down pyramid shaped medallion hanging on a tough chain around his neck.

"The thing the doctors got tired of trying to pull off your neck?" joked Zane

"This is the millenium puzzle, if you complete it a wish gets granted... I wished for friends and a bunch of interesting things started to happen... then i found out where Gramps got this..."

"Where? he was.. well.. a puzzle fan like me..."

_so it's genetic?_ thought Sy

"He raided the tomb of the Nameless pharaoh and a almost died, he said the spirit of the pharaoh saved him and that the box with the puzzle stood in the tomb instead of the sarcophagus... And now Gramps finally agreed to show it to Ishizu-san..."

They looked at him in a confused way.

"That's the head of archeology in Egypt"

"Oh.."

"So we were about to open the final door but it won't budge! And then that happened..."

"Nice"

"I know, rig...?" suddenly Yugi fell on his back completely unconscious and the nurse rushed in to see how he was doing. He was given an oxygen mask and the doctors quickly decided to analyze his condition. A boy who was so active suddenly fell unconscious.

After they left a young girl rushed into the room holding a bunch of puzzles. She rushed over to Yugi's side.

"Are you really this unstable? We need to hurry with the excavation. My sweet _Yugi_... Dear _Atem_... the two halfs need to be one so that you can be stable again... Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything!**

**Please notice: when a something longer than just a word or a sentence is written in italics it means that it is something that happened before hand to the story. SORRY FOR THE FLASHBACKS!**

* * *

_As the archeological group dug through the new site of a small lost temple that was just recently discovered, Ishizu argued on the phone with her brother who just ran into a couple of street duels while being on the run as he gave his bike to the mechanic... He just had to crash into that pole, didn't he..._

_"Ishtar-san! We found something..." shouted one of the people._

_"I'm coming over now!" she replied._

_As she walked over to see the discovery she could not believe her eyes... it was impossible as she herself saw it fall into the pit._

_On Top of a small centerpiece, with the tip dug into the top stood the object that Ishizu thought was sent to the afterlife along with it's original owner. She could feel the object repel everyone who tried to touch it... It was waiting for someone..._

_Ishizu picked up the phone, "Rishid, get my brother and yourself two plane tickets to Japan... Looks like it's not over yet!"_

* * *

"I'm sorry but who are you?" said Zane with slight confusion as it was the first time he saw the girl and Yugi never mentioned her, she wore large sunglasses and a hood so her face was unrecognisable.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." she muttered, it was quite obvious that she shed a tear or two. As she removed the hood and sunglasses her face revealed a pleasant picture but then Syrus suddenly exploded.

"NO WAY! I cant believe this!"

"You know her Sy?"

"I don't but Alexis pointed you out to me once... A world class dancer that preforms on almost every opening ceremony of a dueling tournament where Yugi is registered! Some say that a super rare card was based of her! Anzu Mazaki!"

"The card part is just a rumour. However, me preforming is quite true! After all I have to support my guy somehow... Shh! That will be out little secret!" As she sat there her hand was right over Yugi's and on it was a ring that Yugi had two. A couple ring, ancient egypt style...

* * *

The arena was huge and Jaden was quite pleased that he came here after he saw the chart of participating duelist and wearing the hood of his new red jacket he snuck up to a familiar face.

As he tapped the guy on the shoulder his spirit partner Ruby Carbuncle started snuggling up to him in a way that he flopped from the surprise. "JADEN?!"

"Hey there, Jesse! Looks like the surprise failed!"Right behind Jaden Yubel and Winged Kuriboh showed up.

Yubel sighed and said, "It was a bad idea from the start, Jaden, Ruby's nose is impossible to trick, " she smiled as she turned to Kuriboh, "Isn't that right?" Kuriboh started to flutter around her in a playful manner, "Stop it!"

"Um... Jaden?" said Jesse as he saw the scene, he remembered the time when she possessed him.

"Don't worry! She's harmless now... well apart from the times when she thinks I do a bunch of useless moves as I fool around..."

"You do do that..." she said with a pout.

"Don't tell me she's in your deck!"

"Duh! I had to contact Seto Kaiba who had to contact Sir Pegasus as he was the one who originally created the card... It was a mess but she's perfectly safe to use now!"

Jaden grinned at his stunned friend who just could not find the words for what he went through, "I'll let Ruby be the judge of..." but before jesse could finish he saw Ruby playing around with Yubel. Yubel wasn't too happy with that though.

Come on this is a tag team duel and we only have 20 minutes to get registered as a team or we get mixed up with people we don't know! What do ya say?"

"I say lets do it like the good old days!"

* * *

_Anzu was worried about Yugi as after the the final ritual everything used to be fine for a while but several months later strange things started to happen. Yugi became less energetic, he got tired extremely easily. The doctors said it was nothing to do with his body, so perhaps it was on an emotional level. But that could not be right! He as so happy to see Atem go to the after life and shared the happiness of his partner._

_He was barely talkative and Anzu was about to leave for America as she had a half a year exchange program with the Dance school. She was just walking to say goodbye to Yugi when she was stopped by someone in the street._

Some perverts again

_As she turned around prepared to attack anyone she saw two familiar faces._

_"Rishid?! Malik?! What are you guys doing here? In Domino city?"_

_"We came for Yugi! There is something he needs to check out!"_

_"Yugi isn't feeling well..."_

_"It's probably something to do with his soul..."_

_"Eeeeh?"_

_"Look at this..." As Rishid pulled out a photo Anzu could not believe her eyes!_

_"No way! How?"_

_"We don't know, but Yugi may hold the answer..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

"And now we present the winners of todays tournament! It's Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson! May I remind you that Jaden Yuki is a duel academy graduate who wasn't seen around for at least 3 months and Jesse Anderson is the legendary holder of the **Crystal beast deck**!" exclaimed the announcer as he congratulated the two with victory. "let us review some of the amazing moments of their duels as they brought out the aces of their decks!"

The screen lit up with bright light showing the tournament logo then a footage was played as Jaden summoned Neos and Yubel. Yubel finally got her chance to shine and Jaden was not prepared for her to start acting all scary and giving glares to individual members of the audience. he hit self as he watched the footage, the before his two monsters were used to create _Neos Wiseman._

Yubel looked quite delighted with her act on stage, but Jaden whispered, "What was that all about?"

"I want some fun... he he he"

"She doesn't hold back does she?" muttered Jesse.

After that was played the moment when _Neos Wiseman_ side by side with the just summoned Rainbow Dragon wiped out their last opponent and gained victory.

Jaden and Jesse could hear Kuriboh and Ruby exchanging Hi-Fives right behind them... Who knew that a peaceful time like this really existed.

The announcer returned to the two duelists, "So, want to say anything about your sponsors?"

"We kinda don't have any..." after Jesse and Jaden realised what they said and, while grabbing the money won, dashed out of the arena before anyone could force them to sign a sponsorship contract.

"We're idiots!" complained Jesse.

"Well said..."

"Stop it, Yubel!"

"Oh come on! Let me have my fun!"

Suddenly a car stopped and the door flung open and a face so familiar to Jaden showed up, "Jaden!... and friend! Hop in!"

As the boys got into the car and rode off as fast as possible (not breaking any speed limits at least!)

"CHUMLEY!" exclaimed Jaden. "It's good to see you again! Oh and this is Jesse..." he said pointing at jesse's confused face.

"Hi!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"Chumley works for Pegasus as a card designer!"

"That's amazing!"

"He used to be my room mate!"

* * *

_It was a good thing that Ishizu could call out a private jet as Yugi was in no state to travel on a normal plane. His face was as white as marble and he was falling asleep. Those were the first signs of an unbalanced soul._

_Malik though that the great pharaoh was supposed to rest now, after all Yugi sent him to the afterlife himself, so what was going on now? Suddenly a thought occurred to him._

_"MR. MUTOU!"_

_"Yes?" said the old man who sat on the seat behind him reading a newspaper._

_"Where did Yugi originally get the _Millenium Puzzle_?"_

_At first the old man was too shocked to reply but then he muttered, "I gave it to him..."_

_"HUH?"_

_"Listen, Yugi was talented at puzzles since he was very young, it was the only thing that kept him occupied. As we ran out of puzzles I gave him the millenium puzzle to solve as I though it would keep him occupied... never thought he would solve it..."_

_"But Mr Mutou, where did you get it? from what I know the puzzle does not have a known origin..."_

_"I was... It was actually me who found it all those years back, I told Yugi that i got hold of it from some archeologists so he does not suspect me of my past..."_

_"Why?"  
"I kinda raided the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh..."_

_Malik whistled in disbelief, "Tell me more..."_

* * *

"They say Syrus is participating in the next individuals tournament..." said Chumley as he got out of the car.

"Oh, that means Zane is going to be alone now..." suddenly an idea reached Jaden's head. "Say, Jesse, do you have anything to do now?"

"I'm as free as the wind." he said putting his hands behind his head.

"Well maybe we should go visit Zane at the hospital, but first," he tuned towards Chumley ans got his serious look on, "How many cards did you make for Pegasus, huh?"

"Jaden... maybe we should go eat..."

Both Jaden's and Jesse's stomachs gave them away...

"You really should eat before you duel! What if that happened in the middle of one!"

The friends laughed it off and disappeared in the nearest cafe.

* * *

_"I see..." said Ishtar as she listened to Malik and Rishid tell her the story of the millenium puzzle, "He believes that the pharaoh saved his life back then? As a spirit?"_

_"This is why it came to me so easily that Yugi had another soul inside him," said the old man as he entered the tent._

_"Mr Mutou! You're supposed to rest from your trip! What are you doing here?"_

_"Actually," said the old man scratching his head, "I came here to tell that Yugi just got off bed and walked n the direction of the excavation site..."_

_"Oh no!"_

_"Don't worry! He actually went for archeology at university so he know he should be careful..."_

_Meanwhile, at the excavation site Yugi got down, he could feel something call him. There it was, the millenium puzzle. it stood there, perfectly assembled then he saw Atem reaching his hand out him with a warm smile._

_"I'm back, Partner"_

_As Yugi got hold of his hand he had the millenium puzzle, it fell to pieces in split seconds. He gathered all the parts in his pockets and headed back. As he walked he put it together bit by bit, the puzzle responded to him. When he reached the tent he only had to put in the eye. The second after he felt his energy come back to him and a missing part of him was back in it's rightful place._


	4. Chapter 4

**i don't own anything**

** Please notice that the previous chapters had minor editing done**

* * *

"So _we're_ going to Domino city huh?" said _Yubel_ staying right behind Jaden, She was back to normal, that mood swing was pretty strange of her but she did stop being human at a really young age so maybe she should just have her fun once in awhile... Seeing her in a good mood let Jaden feel free of some of the weight on his shoulders. He wanted to help people so it always weighed him down, but knowing how _Yubel_ became a spirit made him particularly sad... She did it for his sake in his past life and she still guards him... "_Jade-e-e-en..._"

"Sorry, kinda have a lot on your mind..."

"Well you _friend_ over there had to stop you from crashing into a pole for a couple of times now... Pay more attention will ya?"

"You know, she may have became her meany self again but she has a point. So why are you so rare to show up in a tournament? Don't tell me it's all the _Supreme King_ stuff haunting you?"

Jaden glanced at him and turned away.

"So it is..."

"I know I should move on but I want to help people so I just travel the world okay... I only do something when I need the money to move on from one place to the next," he remembered when he helped kids duel with their bullies and fight back to mean people, but those acts weren't really great. It was still nice to their smiles. Except the one girl that started to see Yubel all of a sudden.

"I get what you mean Jay, remember the spirit hunter guy who stole people's cards, they say he's back."

"If you need help to settle the score I'm right behind you."

Winged Kuriboh stopped and called everyone back.

"What is it buddie?"

"I think this is the hospital Jay"

"Right, right, Thanks again buddy, don't know what I would do without you!"

* * *

Syrus is getting his game on with all the dueling. Zane felt satisfaction with the idea that his brother finally became the pro duelist he wanted to be so much, all he needed to do now was recover. Still the state of his room mate behind the curtain worried him. That was just one underground duel. And what did she mean by calling him Atem. Everything was just too suspicious.

A knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Hey there, Kaiser!"

"Jaden... Jesse.. what brings you guys here?"

"We decided to visit you instead of you brother! How's Syrus doing anyway?"

"As you can see, he's getting his pro league on..."

"Well it's good to see that you're alright now..."

There was movement behind the curtain.. a scream...

As Jaden rushed over to check it out he saw Yugi clutching the millenium puzzle as a man wearing a disguise tried to rip it off his neck.

"HOLD ON YUGI!"

The man realised he was seen and dashed out the open window.

Zane saw that Yugi's oxygen mask was removed in the struggle, "Call a nurse, Yugi needs it..."

"Sure thing Zane!" Jesse dashed out into the corridor.

Soon Yugi realised what was going on around him, "Jaden? How've ya been?"

"Yugi! This is no time for a greeting! What happened? Who was that guy?!"

"I don't know..."

"This isn't the first time it happened, is it?"

Yugi shook his head... "Remember when we first met?"

"Yeah, you gave me winged Kuriboh..."

"The day before they stole the puzzle from me, and our previous meeting at the duel academy too. Every time they try to stop us from becoming one whole as we are meant to be..."

"What do you mean?"

"I need you to help me, look for a girl name Anzu Mazaki and show her the _Winged Kuriboh_ card, she knows everything"

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! Don't own anything!**

* * *

They sat in front of a single computer in the internet cafe the search engine opened.

"So we need to find this Anzu huh..." said Jesse as Jaden studied the _kuriboh_ card again. _Ruby_ and _Kuriboh_ were playing behind them. No Yubel in sight.

As Jesse scrolled trough the list of search results he was dumbstruck by the result. After pointing it out to Jaden both of them decided to call it a day as finding someone like her around now would be hard.

The sun was setting and the streets were mostly empty. Domino city had it's own way of life and atmosphere. Jesse was sure of that now. A strange atmosphere just like that weirdly dressed woman dueling a bunch of guys for the whipe out...

Wait... She looked familiar...

Jesse turned around to look at her again, _If she draws another spell card those guys will be done for._

"HAHA! My win! And don't try to steal m cards again!" she said with a smirk, she noticed Jesse standing there dumbstruck by her outfit, "You wanna duel too?"

"No thanks! We'll pass!" interrupted Jaden.

Jesse stopped him, "are you that lady who chased after Trapper with me? About eight months ago?"

She sopped to look at him again and mockingly exclaimed, "Crystal boy?!"

"THE NAME IS JESSE! miss Mai..."

* * *

After they explained their situation she dragged them to a small cafe, well a so called bar as it was mostly a duelist get together. Mai was greeted by the waiter who referred to her as a regular customer who led them to a small table. There was already someone waiting for her.

"Who are these guys, Mai?"

"And you say you know Yugi well, Jonouchi!"

"Are you that Jonouchi?" said Jaden as he remembered a tiny fragment of class where he could not fall asleep for some reason.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you a pro?"

"Really? Is that all you want to ask?"

Both Jaden and Jesse were getting tired of retelling the story and both knew each others side of the story already.

"She should be in town... Probably breaking records on a dance machine right now..." he studied Jaden for a second, "He really gave you winged Kuriboh?"

"Yeah..."

"Sounds like the Yugi I know..."

"But after all that happened that guy lives! I feel sorry for Yugi..."

"He ain't the only one! Remember how everyone thought Pegasus was dead? And then he showed up out of no where! Alive and well! That guy is a toon, just like his deck..." complained Jonouchi, "You guys don't have a place to stay do you?"

"We actually haven't thought about it..."

"Come to my place then..."

* * *

"Really?" said the girl as she studied the winged Kuriboh card

"Uhuh!"

"How many times did you tell this story?"

"You are the third..."

"Well, if it's Yugi who sent ya then I will fill you in... I think you skipped a bit with dueling too, Jonouchi, so I'll fill you in:

Yugi put together the millenium puzzle and_ that's_ when all of this started. Alongside with making the wish come true for the person who puts it together, there was a soul trapped inside. The soul of the Pharaoh who started dueling all those centuries back, in ancient Egypt. He soon became our friend and together made Yugi the king of games..."

_So there were two of them? _Thought Jesse.

"In the end, Yugi had to send him to the Afterlife... Everything was fine at first, but then Yugi became mentally weak, something was missing, his personality became dodgy, and then the weirdest thing happened. The puzzle was dug up again in a completely different location and then all traces of it went missing, but the Millenium Puzzle was back. Yugi was his energetic self again, but his character was stronger. You could feel the energy of someone ready to make important decisions that could effect everyone, an energy befitting a King or a _Pharaoh_... The two no longer swapped control over the body so suddenly, and it felt like they were merging... But sometimes he called himself Yugi and sometimes Atem..."

"but Yugi said that they keep trying to steal the puzzle..."

"The puzzle did not contain a whole soul as we thought before, instead it is only a half, Yugi was the reborn other half, he would if stayed in a stable state if he didn't meet Atem, but he did and the two started to merge back together, even though Atem had unfinished business so he had to go to the after life... This is what is causing Yugi's condition," after a deep sigh she turned to Jaden and Jesse, "he is lucky to have meet someone with special powers and you have a friend just like you"

"So why does he need us?"

"You posses great power, not to mention that you, jaden, are a reincarnation yourself..."

"THIS GUY TOO?" exclaimed Jounouchi.

"What reincarnation?" said Jesse with a confused look, "What didn't you tell me?"

"Yubel showed it to me.. her memories back when she was human..."

"She was?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

_That was hardcore!_ thought Syrus as he was leaving the arena, _I wish Zain and my friends were here to watch._

DROP!

A Guy about his height dropped from the tree, his messy black hair could of been mistaken for a swarm of wasps. "YOU'RE SYRUS! Right?"

"Um... yeah..." _Who is this guy?_

"That was a really cool match! You're Zain's brother? As in **THE KAIZER**!" he said with a looming voice.

_Is he making fun of me? _"Sorry, I'd love to chat but I've got to..."

"**THERE HE IS**!" shouted a guy in a black suit with black glasses, he was followed by several others.

The guy grabbed Syrus and made a run for it.

"WAIT!" Shouted the black suited me.

_This guy is FAST!_

"NanananaNA! You can't catch me! Tell Onii-san he has to get me himself!"

_WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO THIS TIME?!_

* * *

"YOU STOPPED? NOW?!" shouted Sy from despair.

"Sorry!"

"Is that all you have to say? I missed my plane!"

"Don't worry!"

"How should I not worry?"

"You can ride my jet?"

"RIDE YOUR... what?"

"Sorry! Didn't introduce myself! I'm Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's little brother."

_How do I run into people like THIS? First Yugi and now..._

**_RINGGGGGGGGG! RINGGGGGGG!_**

"Yes? Mokuba Kaiba speaking?"

******GET BACK HERE! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING IN THE MIDDLE OF...********

**BEEEP... BEEEP... BEEEP...**

"Was that...?"

"Yep. He started acting more like a mom recently so I'm kinds trying to 'fix' him?"

"Okay..."

"STOP. SOUNDING. SO. CONFUSED! You need to go to Domino city, right?"

"Uhuh..."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER! Don't own anything!**

**Lol sorry that i posted chapter 5 as chapter 6! xD don't worry it's fixed**

**I apologize if I'm not using the right terminology**

* * *

He felt a discovery nearing, this excavation site was perfect, all signs were positive. In Fact, his team asked to help which will be arriving today as the weather may change soon and ten the site is done for.

"WHAAAAAAAAA! SHIRLEY! NOT MY FOOT!" said a familiar voice which made Jim turn around.

"Hassleberry?"

"What's up, Jim?" answered Hassleberry as Shirley backed away, "What's with her?" he whispered.

"I guess thats how she greets a fellow reptile..." laughed Jim, "Never expected to meet you here"

"Well we are in the same field of work"

"You guys know each other?" asked one of Jim's colleagues.

"Yep, we met at Duel Academy"

"Oh! That's nice... And Jim"

"Yes?"

"Keep Shirley under control! Look what just happened!"

"No no! It's fine! I know Shirley is harmless and that's why I panicked a bit."

The colleague took another look at Hassleberry and walked off in the other direction.

"Have you heard?"

"What?"

"The Sarge appeared on a tag team duel with Jesse!"

"Jaden showed up? It's been a while since I've heard from him..."

* * *

"Hey, Yugi, how long are stuck here for?" asked Mokuba as he hanged around. Jaden and Jesse helped Syrus and Zane, he was signed out today, he only need his medicine at every meal and to refrain from over stressing the body, meaning no dueling.

"Until tomorrow.." Yugi was finishing another page of sudoku.

"Is that why you're rushing through those?" asked Anzu.

"Yes"

"Is he really that much of a puzzle maniac?" whispered Jesse to Jonouchi.

"I don't think so... But he does enjoy them alot..."

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

"hello?" answered Mokuba without a second thought to it.

As he listened to the reply his eyes widened. He turned to the window.

His face became cross.

"FINE!" he screamed at the phone and everyone stared at him as he turned it off, threw it on the floor, and stomped all over it till it cracked, after that he puled out a new one from his pocket. Took the sim card out of what was left of the old one and disposed of it in a plastic bag.

He dialed a number

"Sorry Onii-san I missed the last part... Yes...Yes...Yes..Okay...BYE!" He put down the phone and walked over to the window. "HEY YOU! Get in here!"

The figure moved quickly from the far away tree.

As he stepped into the room from the window Jaden, Syrus, Jesse and even Zane were quite surprised.

"No way..."

"Sorry guys, looks like i'm getting pretty good at surprises!"


End file.
